


Big Sister

by Falt



Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Feelings, Mentions of Chloe, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falt/pseuds/Falt
Summary: Nelli shows up at Jasper's place to apologize.





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I like to imagine happens between this episode and the next. I just want Nelli and Jasper to be friends. They've both had a bad run the past few weeks.  
> Congrats to me for the longest piece of fiction I've ever written (I have so much respect for people who write fics of thousands of words)

Nelli’s never been the greatest friend. She has too many secrets that she’s too unwilling to reveal. She fiercely protects anyone she cares about and will defend them to the death, but outward affection to friends has never been one of her strong suits. She’s quick to anger, quick to insult. She takes her hostility out on those around her, and that person is usually a certain Nosferatu.

Jasper’s quite the same way. He cares deeply about many people, but most wouldn't notice behind the facade of sarcasm and wry smiles. Perhaps that’s why he and Nelli don't get along. Not that he minds it. He doesn't care what others think about him; he doesn’t need approval, especially from a Toreador. Her comments are more of a nuisance than painful. Either way, he quickly developed a thick skin after his Embrace to cope with the constant stares and whispered comments. It’s better to not be seen, anyway.

In any case, Nelli and Jasper at least respect one another. Their relationship, of course, errs less to the side of friendship and more to the side of what some would call a sibling rivalry, with attitudes sliding from “ride or die” to “get out of my face” in a matter of minutes, though the latter usually prevails on any given day. It’s fine. They can work with it. There’s a reason she, him, and Victor have been such good partners this long.

Jasper must admit that their hostility toward each other has seen a marked increase in recent weeks. In his view, every word from her mouth comes as a direct attack. Sometimes it takes every ounce of his will not to physically lash out. He is seconds away from doing so when Nelli mentions Chloe; he’s worked too hard for too long from the shadows to keep her safe for a careless comment to cause her end. And Nelli isn't one to talk—especially not now, not with the revelation of a sister and a pet FBI agent.

It’s late in the night or early in the morning, depending on your persuasion. Jasper sits in his haven after a trip to the Labyrinth, writing in a journal about what he’d discovered, detailing theories and new developments. He’s too lost in thought to hear the door—he really must pay more attention, especially with the target on his back that comes from being sheriff—and he jumps from his chair with his inhuman speed and grace as soon as he realizes he’s no longer alone.

His knife presses to soft flesh and it's a second longer until he realizes that Nelli is the one below the blade, hands in the air on either side of her head, looking at him with a hardness in her eyes. There is no fear. She says nothing, patiently waiting for him to lower the weapon.

He growls and pulls the knife away, letting it clatter to his desk. “You should have called,” he mutters simply, turning to sit back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and picking up his pen once more, scribbling a few more notes.  

The Toreador sighs, crossing her arms and moving to sit on the edge of the nearby bed. She elegantly crosses one leg over the other and adjusts her hat, looking immaculate as always. “You would have refused to see me if I had,” she replies bluntly, watching him write.

Jasper sets down his pen with a disdainful laugh. “Yes, I wonder why I would do such a thing.” He turns in his chair to stare at her, his (blessedly healed) face on full view without his hood up in the comfort of his own home. Nelli, to her credit, looks nowhere but his eyes. “Why are you here?” He inquires, voice low and dangerous. He doesn’t like being surprised, and he’s not happy that anyone in the coterie can just drop in now that they know where he lives. If the Labyrinth wasn’t here, he would have moved.

Nelli takes a moment to respond, studying her nails and brushing some lint from her skirt. “Would it be terribly surprising if I came to apologize?” She’s purposely not giving her full attention, trying to demonstrate as little confrontation as she possibly can.

The Nosferatu studies her movements, eyes narrowed and suspicious. “Considering since we’ve met you’ve never once apologized to me, I would say yes, that would be terribly surprising. So which thing are you here to apologize for?”

Nelli looks back up at him, crossing her arms so her hands disappear into her shawl. She looks small and vulnerable now. It’s nothing like the way she normally holds herself. “I taunted you about Chloe. I shouldn’t have. Not after what I’ve been through with my sister,” she says quietly, sighing. “I’m sorry you can’t have her. I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

Jasper doesn’t respond, his jaw set tight. He wants this conversation to be over. He doesn’t need to be reminded of what was taken.

“The other thing is about the other night. About when I said I couldn’t be perfect like you. I have a lot of reasons for keeping my past a secret. Chaz is one of them. He scares me, Jas. You don’t know what it’s like for your sire to hold that power over you.”

Jasper scoffs. “I think I do, considering my embrace was far less…shall I say _amicable_ than yours.” He replies, anger flavoring his voice. “You’re a hypocrite, Nelli. You keep secrets, then berate others for doing the same. I had reasons as much as you did.”

She’s quiet for a while this time, tension hanging in the air between them. When she finally speaks, her voice shakes. “I know. You’re right. I’m sorry.” It’s the sincerest she’s been in a long time.

It’s Jasper’s turn not to respond, surprised by the sincerity. He eventually resorts to a simple nod, accepting the apology. They sit together for a while, not sure how to proceed. It’s the most civil they’ve ever been in a situation that was only the two of them—usually they’re forced to interact by virtue of the coterie being together.

It’s Nelli who breaks the silence. Now, her voice is clearer and unmistakably cheerful, trying to lighten the mood. “So, what’s this I hear about you and Eva? Annabelle said that she gave you a rose?”

The Nosferatu gives her a strange look, confused more by the tone in which the question is phrased rather than the content of the inquiry itself. “What...do you mean?” He asks slowly, carefully.

“I mean, is it true? Do you like her? I mean /like/ her?”

He doesn’t want to respond. This is too strange. He and Nelli don’t _do_ domestic conversation. But she seems interested, and there’s no teasing or malice in her voice; it’s not the same tone she uses when poking fun at Jasper’s appearance.

“I’m serious, Jas. Do you want to be with her?”

It’s another long moment before he responds. “Yeah. I think I do. I don’t know why she’d want me, though. You’ve seen her. People like me don’t get people like her.”

A pang of guilt reverberates through Nelli’s core as she thinks of every time she called him disgusting. “Have you talked to her?”

“About what? Our _feelings_?” he retorts wryly. “No. I make excuses to visit her at the observatory and she makes a habit of sending me gifts. I enjoy her company, but I don’t presume to deserve that sort of relationship.” He sounds blasé, though Nelli can see through the walls he puts up.

“Jasper…” she begins, not quite sure of what to say. “If she’s showing such an interest, then you should talk to her. Not everyone is as shallow as me when it comes to appearance.” Nelli smiles at her own self-deprecation, and to her surprise Jasper looks up with half a smirk playing on his lips.

“Alright,” he says eventually. “Maybe I will.”

“She gave you rose, Jas. That means something. I know you’re too block-headed to understand such a thing, but…” she grins playfully, this time clearly teasing.

Jasper chuckles breathily, looking down at the floor. “Okay. Thank you, Nelli.”

She nods, satisfied that their relationship is salvaged, at least for now. “Of course, darling. I should get going, but I’ll see you tomorrow night.” It’s nearly 4:30 a.m., and the sun will soon be rising. She says goodbye and walks out of the room and out of Jasper’s haven, getting into the waiting car.

She might not know how to be the greatest friend, but she does know how to be a good big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cynthia and Alex (and the rest of the cast) for portraying such beautiful creatures. Comments and gentle criticism always welcome.


End file.
